Ah la belle Escalade
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se rendre au rendez-vous d'une illustre inconnue – mais qui, à voir la lettre, devait sentir drôlement bon ? Et devait sacrément lui en vouloir pour lui avoir envoyer Flint à sa place.' - MFOW


Bonjour, bonjour !

Je suis productive en ce moment. Et cela est tout particulièrement dû au fait que j'ai pleins de trucs à bosser et qu'écrire me donne une excellente raison de ne pas m'y mettre. Sans culpabiliser, en plus - bah oui, l'inspiration ne se commande pas, hein. Tout le monde sait ça.

Donc, un petit Olivier/Marcus, pour aujourd'hui. Eh oui ! Mon premier écrit sur ce couple et surtout, mon premier slash sérieux tout court. Alors je vous laisse imaginer la pression que je subis, du coup, j'ai peur de vos avis (mais je les attends avec impatience, au même temps). J'ai écris cet OS pour la communauté LJ hp-slash-fr. Le principe étant de faire un calendrier de l'Avent à plusieurs, et le 12 décembre était mon jour.

Jour de l'Escalade à Genève, aussi. Pour plus d'information, je vous renvoie à mon LJ (lien sur mon profil). Bien entendu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y faire référence dans ce texte :) D'où le titre de l'OS, aussi, en fait.

Que dire, sinon ? C'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup. Et sur lequel il n'y a pas grand chose, ce qui me frustre énormément. Alors voilà ma petite collaboration, en espérant de ne pas avoir trop massacré ces deux personnages ! J'ai vraiment voulu faire quelque chose de... drôle, simple, sans prise de tête, parce qu'après tout, c'est bientôt Noël alors les drames, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient comme toujours à JKR.

**Titre :** Ah la belle Escalade.

**Résumé : **'Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se rendre au rendez-vous d'une illustre inconnue – mais qui, à voir la lettre, devait sentir drôlement bon ? Et devait sacrément lui en vouloir pour lui avoir envoyer Flint à sa place.' - MFOW

**Rating :** R+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Olivier était quelqu'un de bien.<p>

Il n'avait jamais tué personne, il n'avait jamais triché au Quidditch et il avait – presque – toujours rendu ses devoirs à temps. Vraiment. Même qu'un jour, il avait sauvé des oisillons dont la mère s'était faite dévorée sous ses yeux par cette garce de Miss Teigne – qui semblait tout à fait consciente d'assassiner la mère d'innocents petits rouges-gorges.

Alors, non, définitivement, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette punition.

Déjà, il restait purement et simplement persuadé que quelqu'un l'avait drogué parce que, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se rendre au rendez-vous d'une illustre inconnue – mais qui, à voir la lettre, devait sentir drôlement bon ?

Et devait sacrément lui en vouloir pour lui avoir envoyer Flint à sa place.

Si jusque là Olivier aurait pu trouver l'histoire _légèrement _drôle, ça n'avait pas tardé à virer au drame lorsque, Flint à peine rentré, la porte s'était refermée. A double tour, s'il vous plait.

Car Morgane seule savait à quel point Flint le rendait fou.

Au bout de cinq secondes – temps qu'ils avaient mis pour, un : se dévisager, deux : comprendre qu'ils s'étaient fait baiser (et Olivier pesait ses mots, pour le coup) – ce connard de Flint – il le jurait sur la tête de tous ses ancêtres – l'avait sauvagement attaqué et n'avait rien trouvé de plus subtil que de jeter sa baguette par la fenêtre.

Olivier s'était donc vu dans l'obligation de répliquer. Et de l'imiter.

Ce qui expliquait qu'ils se retrouvaient à présent comme deux cons enfermés dans une tour d'au moins cinq mètres. Ensemble. Au milieu de la nuit.

Une tour avec en tout et pour tout : des douches et un banc en bois. Sans le moindre chauffage.

.

Marcus n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué.

Il était content quand les Gryffondor perdaient, triste quand ils gagnaient. Il n'avait jamais tué personne parce qu'Azkaban, c'était pas trop son truc, mais il avait déjà plusieurs fois tenté d'ensorceler le balais de ses adversaires – parfois avec succès. Et ça l'avait rendu heureux pour le reste de la journée. Alors ce matin, quand il avait reçu une lettre signée d'une certaine Marie-Héra, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rendre au rendez-vous. Simple curiosité.

Tout le monde savait pourtant qu'il était gay, non ?

Sauf qu'il s'était retrouvé devant Dubois. Et que Dubois, une fois le choc de le voir passé, avait profité de son propre traumatisme pour tenter lâchement de l'assassiner.

A présent, cela faisait bien quarante minutes qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette putain de tour et Marcus commençait sérieusement à crever d'ennui.

« Dubois ?

– Quoi ? » aboya ce dernier.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il désespère pour adresser la parole à cet imbécile.

Tout à l'heure, il avait déjà essayé mais n'avait pas obtenu la moindre réponse. Semblait-il que le Gryffondor ne se remettait toujours pas de la disparition soudaine de sa baguette – mais au même temps, il n'aurait eu qu'à réfléchir avec de le menacer avec. C'était l'instinct de survie de Marcus qui avait parlé.

Et d'accord, il voulait bien l'admettre : son instinct de survie avait un peu déconné.

« Je m'emmerde, déclara le Serpentard.

– Et j'en ai rien à foutre.

– Bien sûr que t'en as quelque chose à foutre puisque tu m'as invité ! »

Vu comme Dubois s'étrangla à ces mots, Marcus se dit qu'il pourrait finalement trouver une certaine forme de réconfort à se retrouver dans cet endroit pourri où, à part se jeter par la fenêtre, il n'y avais plus grand chose à faire.

« Ce n'était pas moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais invité nulle part ! »

Et menteur comme pas deux.

.

Olivier serrait les dents très fort depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Depuis que Marcus avait décidé de lui parler, en fait. Et il avait beau essayer, il n'y avait rien à faire : sa putain de voix le transperçait de partout, elle s'infiltrait, soufflait contre son cou. Il en tremblait de colère, c'était comme si un dragon s'amusait à lui hurler dans les oreilles.

« Enfin, Dubois… Si tu avais _tellement _envie de me voir, il fallait le dire tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ?

– Et mon poing dans ta gueule, c'est tout de suite ou pas ?

– T'es drôlement vulgaire, pour un Gryffondor.

– Et toi, tu t'es drôlement bien habillé, pour un Serpentard. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réplique de merde qui se contentait de _complimenter_ cet imbécile de Flint ? Olivier en aurait pleuré de rage.

Marcus, lui, leva un sourcil. Il avait beau faire complètement noir dans cette putain de tour, le Gryffondor pouvait d'ici voir son sourire goguenard.

« Mais c'est qu'enfin tu saurais reconnaître le bon goût, Dubois ? Incroyable ! »

Grand silence.

« Du coup, tu seras peut-être en mesure de comprendre que, puisqu''on est foutu pour toute la nuit et que dès demain je torture tous les élèves qui croise ma route jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un avoue le crime, on pourrait peut-être… je ne sais pas… faire un jeu ?

– Ou on pourrait dormir. »

En fait, ils avaient dû être tous les deux empoisonnés. C'était la seule raison valable qu'Olivier trouvait pour expliquer que son ennemi de toujours lui propose soudainement de faire un jeu.

Parce qu'enfin, le monde entier savait qu'ils se haïssaient. Depuis la première année, où, en parfait Serpentard, le petit Flint n'avait rien trouvé de plus judicieux que de répandre sa potion sur l'album de Quidditch qu'Olivier remplissait amoureusement – encore maintenant, quand il y repensait, il avait des envies de meurtres – ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient deux choix : s'entendre à merveille ou guerroyer à merveille.

La deuxième option avait été immédiatement choisie. Après tout, cet album était son précieux, son amour, il y avait passé des heures et des heures à collectionner les images de ses équipes favorites.

Alors Flint devait payer. Et Flint avait payé. Puis avaient commencé les matchs. Dès la seconde année, ils s'étaient tous deux révélés doués et avaient été engagés en tant que gardiens. A chaque extrémité, ils ne se lâchaient du regard que quand le Souaffle devenait un peu trop présent.

Olivier connaissait chaque manie de son adversaire. Ce petit coup qu'il donnait à son balai avant de se mettre en mouvement. Ce tic qui agitait ses lèvres lorsqu'un but était marqué, et ce rapide coup de langue qu'il passait lorsqu'il en évitait.

Et puis Flint était devenu capitaine de l'équipe et avait décidé que gardien, ce n'était pas pour lui. Mieux valait être Poursuiveur. Pour Olivier, c'était un cauchemar qui se réalisait. A chaque match, c'était comme s'il faisait _exprès_ pour se trouver à cinquante centimètre de lui avant de tenter un but. Comme s'il _savait_ qu'à le voir si proche, le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer, d'être un peu perturbé par son odeur, par son regard, par sa voix… et de lamentablement laisser le but passer.

Merlin merci, Fred et Georges aimaient particulièrement s'acharner sur Flint.

Il n'était pas très beau, pourtant, Marcus. Ses dents étaient crispées quand il volait, ses yeux se faisaient très petits et il ressemblait un peu à une souris, la tête légèrement en avant.

Mais… mais il avait _quelque chose_.

« T'es puceau, Dubois ? »

Olivier avala de travers :

« Pardon ?

– Je te demande si tu es encore pu…

– Ça va, j'ai compris.

– Hum. Alors ?

– Alors je t'emmerde, toi et tes questions. »

Marcus ricana :

« Tu rougis, remarqua-t-il.

– …

– J'en conclus que oui.

– T'en conclus que dalle, sombre imbécile ! s'écria aussitôt Olivier qui voyait déjà inscrit en toute lettre cette information sur tous les murs de Poudlard. Parce que je n'ai _pas_ répondu ! »

Nouveau ricanement :

« Ah, mon cher petit Dubois… Rougir veut tout dire. Mais tu as maintenant le droit de me poser une question.

– C'est ça, ton jeu ?

– Tu as une meilleure idée ?

– Oui : me barrer d'ici. »

Il y avait forcément une solution, non ? D'accord, ils étaient à cinq mètres du sol, mais peut-être qu'il y aurait une corde, un balai, un grand oiseau magique, même ! N'importe quoi.

Une échelle en fer.

Olivier sentit son cœur se tordre subitement. Comment avaient-ils pu être aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer, après toutes ces années, qu'une minuscule échelle en fer, tellement fine qu'à coup sûr elle s'écroulerait dès qu'il poserait l'orteil dessus, était accrochée à la fenêtre ?

.

Marcus leva un sourcil lorsqu'Olivier se pencha à travers la fenêtre. Et en leva un second lorsqu'il enjamba la fenêtre.

« Dubois, rassure-moi : j'ai toujours su que tu étais un imbécile fini mais tu ne l'es pas au point de _sauter_, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

– …

– Tu m'emmerdes. Tu me rends dingue. Dès la première année, bordel, t'as toujours été là à me tourner autours, à me pourrir la vie, à mettre de la crème pour que je m'écrase de mon balais, à me lancer des bombes à bouse, à m'étrangler à moitié en te jetant sur moi par surprise. Et tu fais chier parce que depuis cinq ans t'es partout, partout, partout ! Chaque fois que je vais quelque part, je te cherche comme un con. Je suis tout le temps en train de penser à toi, pour savoir où t'es, qu'est-ce que tu fais, je te déteste et mais j'arrête pas d'avoir besoin de… »

Olivier s'arrêta brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés.

Marcus, lui, sembla subitement plus intéressé par les hurlements du Gryffondor.

« De ? insista-t-il.

– Va crever.

– Au vu de notre position, je dirai que c'est plutôt toi qui es sur le point de crever. Tu as besoin de moi, Dubois ? »

Cramoisi, le Dubois.

« Pas dans ce sens, croassa-t-il.

– Ah non ? Dans _quel _sens, alors ? »

Marcus commençait dangereusement à se rapprocher. Et ce petit con immonde avait un sourire plaqué sur son visage, il semblait se délecter du retournement de situation soudain.

Olivier se ratatina au bord de sa fenêtre.

« Aucun, souffla-t-il.

– Tu crois ?

– Arrête.

– Quoi ?

– Arrête de t'avancer comme ça.

– Pourquoi ? »

Oh Merlin.

« Tu sais, Dubois… Tu n'avais pas besoin de te faire passer pour une fille pour m'attirer ici, susurra-t-il.

– … »

Ne pas demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Serrer les dents très fort. Ne pas rougir. Ne pas blêmir et surtout, ne pas trembler au point d'en lâcher la fenêtre parce que ne pas mourir. Bordel de merde.

« Tu… euh… »

Marcus se contenta d'un nouveau ricanement.

« Je quoi ? »

Il était beaucoup trop proche. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche. Et il continuait de trouver ça drôle alors qu'Olivier était comme paralysé. Il avait le souffle de son pire ennemi qui tapait contre sa joue. _Son souffle ! _

« Tu voudrais que je te réponde oui ? », murmura-t-il encore.

Sa bouche à trois centimètres de la sienne. Deux, peut-être.

.

Après… Olivier se rappellera éternellement la crise cardiaque qu'il fit lorsque l'échelle vacilla dangereusement et qu'il se sentit dégringoler de cinquante bons centimètres avant de parvenir à s'accrocher à une marche.

Olivier se rappellera le visage affolé de Marcus et sa voix qui répétait : « Putain. » puis « Mais grimpe, putain. » et aussi « Escalade, fais comme les Savoyards, putain » (sur le coup, Olivier ne comprit absolument pas la comparaison et se fut un des plus grands mystères de son existence jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe un jour sur _L'Escalade : une Genève victorieuse_ et comprenne enfin qu'avant de se faire massacrer par lesdits Genevois, des Savoyards avaient sournoisement tentés d'attaquer la ville en escaladant les murs).

Il se souviendra avoir prié tous les dieux de la terre, antiques ou futurs. Puis des mains de Marcus sur ses mains. Et sur ses épaules. Et sur sa taille. De son odeur sur son visage, de ses lèvres sur ses cheveux, sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres à lui.

« Putain, t'es vraiment qu'un con, Dubois. »

Encore un peu tremblant, Olivier rit et serra plus fort le Serpentard.

« N'est-ce pas… »

Parce que Marcus sentait bon. Et qu'il était bien plus rassurant que ce grand vide dans le noir.

.

Olivier et Marcus apprirent bien des années après que cette nuit était en faite entièrement l'œuvre de Percy.

Ce dernier, prenant très à cœur son tout nouveau rôle de Préfet-en-Chef, avait décidé qu'il était temps de cesser les querelles entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Sur une idée de Fred et Georges – qui eux plaçaient leurs espoirs en la mort de Flint – il n'avait rien trouvé de plus malin que de les enfermer ensemble au milieu de la nuit pour qu'ils puissent « régler leur différents en paix ».

Ah ça, pour les avoir réglés…

* * *

><p>Vous ai-je déjà dit que je trouve Percy beaucoup trop chouette et que c'est mon Weasley préféré ? Alors voilà. Tout était sa faute. Parce que Percy, c'est un type bien et il fait des trucs super cool, même si ça n'en a pas vraiment l'air, au début :D<p>

Un petit avis pour cet OS ? Un clic, une **review **et une auteure contente ! C'est bientôt Noël alors c'est important, non ?

À bientôt,

Ana'

P-S : je n'ai trouvé nulle part la moindre indication sur les vestiaires de Quidditch. J'ai donc décidé qu'ils seraient en haut d'une tour, hum.


End file.
